


Always the Hours

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always the hours between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always the Hours

Drusilla blinked; a century passed. Or, the hours she slept brought the new age. She'd just begun to grow use to electric toys and glittering lights and ringing ringing everywhere.

Above, cities changed. Below, she rested, lulled by the symphony of murmured pipes and chanting rats beyond crumbing crypt walls.

Beyond the soil, spiraling upwards, hung strife and tiny glowing boxes, yet no little girls with demon threaded souls buzzing buzzing buzzing with their jabbing stingers.

She asked the unseen stars, _should I wake?_

 _Oh yes_ , they whispered, _take the shears and prune a new amaranth love from the roses._


End file.
